


Moments with her; Drell.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: Here be the Drell Moments with Anna Shepard, this also had 3 votes to its name and so, here they are.Feron - Bitter. Thane Krios - Storm. Kolyat Krios - Fleeting.Only three but there are only Three Drell in the ENTIRE serise of games.





	1. Feron; Bitter. N.S.F.W

Feron; Bitter. NSFW. 

It was rare someone 'summoned' her in such an old-fashioned way, really, using those little tea light candles and an offering of a pretty jewel, plus the ones who did call on her in such ways were often young men of all races seeking the ultimate woman. 

She smiled, it was always fun to answer the old ways of calling in her most revealing attire, a tight black corset that pushed her breasts up and out just so, leaving her nipples just so very nearly peeking out of the top of the frilly netting, thigh high stockings with red heeled boots, netted panties with a not so hidden cock hole in the lining, a dash of eye shadow and a coat of blood red on her lips and to top the look off a black feathered mask. 

Poor kid wouldn't even know where to start. 

"And how may I-?" 

"Anna?" A familiar voice asked and Anna stopped and looked at the Asari woman before her. 

"Damn it Liara, I thought you were a horny teenager." She huffed, snapping her fingers and pulling a long silk night robe over her shoulders. "What's going on? You know I can't leave without feeding from someone now so why did you summon me?" 

"I need your help." Liara said and led Shepard down the hall way. 

"With wha-?" A powerful scent reached her nose and she felt her skin prickle and mouth water. That scent, that sweet, heavenly, sinfully good scent... Ohh she could feed for WEEKS off this scent alone! Her body was already getting excited, her thighs trembling and her insides twisting into knots. 

"Liara...?" 

"The Shadow Broker caught him on his way home, he'd gone to go see Miranda for a drug we wanted to try out but then he gave him something else something that made him like this! A toxin or something!" Liara said opening the door to the bed room to show Feron laid on bed, sweating and shivering from cold though Anna could see from the way he panted and struggled to find any cooling sensation from the nearby fan that he was in fact running a high temperature. 

"Feron?" 

"Hard Hour." Feron explained, "Miranda's personal stuff. Shadow Broker gave me. Some kind of injection. Can't release...!" He hissed and Anna saw the painful jerk and throbbing length even beneath the blanket Feron was trying to get rid of himself. 

So that was the cause of the scent. Hard Hour was Miranda's personal poison of choice for when she felt like tormenting her favourite Harem members or for when she sought to 'punish' one of her Harem for displeasing her, it was made specially for men to trigger a instant erection, the body would become hot and increase sensitivity of the skin during sex, it also kept the cock stiff and hard even when there was no cum left to give. 

It apparently did the same for Drell, but whatever else the Shadow Broker had given Feron had reacted badly to the Hard Hour drug and this was the result. 

"Please Anna! He's been like this for hours! Burning up, screaming, begging- I've tried everything but nothing's working! Please help him! Please!" 

"Liara..." Shepard looked at her friend in both shock and horror, then it all clicked into place what was being asked of her. 

She'd known for a long time that Liara was torn between her own feelings after her first meeting with the youngest Succubus, it had been adorable to see, but Anna made sure Liara knew she had no interest in the young Asari beyond a friendship that didn't involve sexual favours. It had hurt Liara to hear that and her lingering feelings for Shepard had been hard to cope with until she'd met Feron. 

Anna hadn't at first thought much of the Wondering Drell, he was a kind-hearted soul, if a little lost on his path, with a handsome face and a pleasant voice and while he had no idea how to keep his ship tidy, was a shameless flirt and had a bad habit of playing deadly games with powerful people like Cerberus and the Shadow Broker, he was good to Liara and treated her right so in Anna's book he was a friend. When Liara had admitted to having feelings for Feron that were stronger that the ones she'd held for Shepard, Anna had encouraged Liara to follow those feelings and for the last few months the two had been dating and taking things slow. 

But being here now, in Liara's home and surrounded by the overwhelming scent of what could only be a man in dire need of release from over flowing sexual need, Anna found herself at war with her own personal codes and rules. 

Feron was a spoken for man. Claimed and loved by someone else. He was Liara's and that meant that he was off limits to Anna as a sexual partner. No ifs, buts, once upon a dream or wishing for a second chance, nothing! She was not going to have any kind of relationship with Feron beyond that of a friend. Shepard had long ago made that rule for all her friends. 

But if Feron wasn't helped soon, she had no doubt he would eventually lose himself in the haze and do something terrible. 

"Please Anna! Please help him!" Liara begged. "I don't know what else to do!" 

"Liara..." Anna sighed and lightly put her hands on Liara's shoulders. "Call Garrus, tell him what's happened and that you need a place to stay for while. I will help Feron and then when he's stable, I'll call you." 

"But I... I've seen you feed before, I know what you are going to do..." She said, "Anna please I-" 

"You can't stay." Shepard said cutting Liara off. "Listen to me Liara, I know you've seen what I can do, what I become when I feed, but I can't make you witness to this, the drug is common amongst Miranda's Harem, but it's not meant to last longer than an hour... If Feron has fought its effects this long, along with whatever else the Shadow Broker mixed in, this is not going to be a quick fuck and fade away... it's not like normal feedings and I can't make you part of it, I can't put you through that. Please, get your stuff and go." She pleaded and lightly pushed Liara out of the room. 

It was partly a lie, there was little about her Liara hadn't found out or seen, but to have her friend in the same house while she fed from Feron's desire not only felt horrid, it was just wrong, to have her friend hearing her claim the desires of the man she loved... It was wrong and Anna would never put her friends through such a horrid thing deliberately. 

 

Once she was sure Liara was gone and safely tucked away from any harm, Anna sighed deeply and returned to the bed room, discarding the silk robe and mask with a swift toss. "I'll make it quick, Feron." She promised as she climbed atop him, doing nothing to stop his hands as they began to wonder her body as she kissed him. 

She relaxed, leaning into his touches as her own natural instincts took over, the familiar hunger for more filling her body with a delightful sensation of being held and stroked all over, a mix of her nature and contact transfer of the toxins of a Drell's skin. "How long have you been like this?" She asked, sitting up and straddling his cock, rocking her hips over the aching length and feeling the fat girth jerk in response to the sudden contact. 

"S-S-Six hours..." Feron admitted, bringing his hands to her hips and rear, bucking his hips up against her. "Getting worse with Liara around. I had to make her leave the room. Didn't want to hurt her. Didn't know she'd call you." He admitted kissing along the neck line of her corset. 

"She didn't call," Shepard said feeling her body tremble with need, "She summoned me. I couldn't leave without filling the contract." She added and Feron's eyes widened in understanding. 

"Anna I-." He said trying to pull back. "I can't... I can't do this. Liara..." 

"You will not remember this." She told him, forcing herself to forget that this was someone she had promised never to claim as she took his face in her hands, making him look her in the eyes as they burned bright green with hunger. 

"What are you doing...?" He tried to ask but the words died in his throat as she exhaled a small cloud of greenish mist like breath from her lips over his face. 

"You will obey my voice, Feron. Only my voice." She told him as he inhaled her breath, "You will heed only my words and my voice. You belong to me tonight." She stated softly and his eyes hazed over with a shimmering green light. 

"Yes... Mistress..." 

"Good boy." She praised softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, use those lips of yours of a better purpose then silly talking." She commanded and the reaction was instant, Feron's lips caught hers and what little resistance there might have been was gone. 

Submission always made feedings faster. 

She moaned into his lips and let the toxins seep into her blood stream, they had the same effect on her as being ever so slightly drunk, leaving her relaxed and more at ease, able to keep the image of Liara's hurt and torn face out of her mind as she lay with Feron, letting the Drell's hands explore her body as she worked his cock a while longer feeling the aching length jerk and pulse between them as she bathed it. 

He was more vocal that some of her Harem, moaning and panting heavily as she teased him, but he didn't offer declarations of her beauty, or whisper sweet charms into her ears, his lips otherwise occupied with her own or latched hungrily around her nipples as his hands fondled her rear and breasts, all the while she praised him, offering hollow promises of so much more before the night was out. 

She was stalling, tormenting herself with his body and touch, making her own hunger greater and deeper before she took his desires from him. It would be one huge feeding, and while such a method usually brought about her true skin colour and left her feeling heavily swollen in her abdomen, she refused to keep this going on longer than this one night. 

Eventually the need and hunger became too much and Anna sat up, firmly pushing Feron down against the mattress with a strange hiss blooming from her throat, she reached between them and pressed the swollen bud of his cock into her pussy and sank down over the fat girth, a strained hiss like purr escaping her lips as her body stretched and rippled around the invading cock. 

Sinful bliss raced through her body as she rocked on his throbbing length, she moaned and whined as her insides squeezed him, pulling him deeper inside her burning pussy as she moved, panting heavily as she fought with her own needs still trying to stall for just a little longer. 

"Mistress...?" 

Hunger won and Anna gave in to it at last, taking Feron's face in her hands once again as she bounced on his hard length, chasing the building release as she claimed his lips in an equally hungry and violent kiss, her tongue savagely exploring his mouth as she rode him with the same wildness she'd had shown any member of her Harem, sucking desperately at his mouth and moaning hotly as she drank all Feron had to give her without pause or hesitation. 

Feron's body gave out first, his hands clenching tight around her back as his cock at last erupted with the drug induced release he had been fighting for six hours, pumping the hot seed deep into the succubus's still hungry pussy, slowly, his hands went limp and slide to his sides as she continued to ride his softening cock, his vison blurring and fading to darkness as she at last broke from the kiss, dragging the last few wisps of a shimmering white and green mist from Feron's mouth. 

She grew still atop him, her body shaking and her heat racing as she felt him slip from within her and once she was sure he was asleep, she moved off him, quietly changing the stained sheets and tucking him in before she called Liara. 

The Asari was home in a matter of minutes, rushing to the bed room and sighing in relief. "Oh, thank the goddess, thank you Anna, Thank you so mu-ah!?" 

Anna grabbed her friend's face in her hands and made her look into her glowing green eyes as she had done Feron. "You will remember all this only as a misguided and awful dream Liara." She commanded softly. "You will wake in the morning dazed and the dream will fade..." She added as the same greenish mist slipped form her lips and into Liara. "Just a dream..." 

"Just.. A dream... Oh..." Liara breathed as she went limp in Anna's arms. 

Careful not to wake Feron, Anna tucked Liara into bed beside him and locked the house up safe before it all became too much and she covered her mouth, forcing herself not to cry as she slipped through shadows and light until, at last she reached Pallin's apartment and curled up on the sofa, waiting for the bitter feeling of guilt to go away.


	2. Thane Krios; Storm. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Note, this is the same Anna as shown in the Turian Moments with Saren. the text in the }~ text ~{ is a memory.

Thane Krios; Storm. NSFW. 

He knew why she liked thunderstorms. 

The charged air, the tickle of untamed power that dared anyone to try and find any weakness. It messed her scanners and her systems up to the point where it hurt, leaving her with only the limited sensations of her organic parts to relay on. 

She felt human again when thunderstorms changed the air. To her, the storm was a way to feel normal, to forget the torture and torment she had suffered. He joined her outside sometimes, just watching as she stood there, soaked to the bones with rain, her hair a mess with the wind and her eyes closed as lightning and thunder battled overhead. 

She usually stood at the balcony of her room, letting the weather rage around her before coming back inside shivering and cold to the touch, but the faint joy and tiny smile on her face made all the difference. 

"Feel better?" He asked softly, wrapping a thick warm towel around her as she stepped into the sheltered area he was waiting in for her, smiling as she nodded. 

"How's Kolyat?" She asked, letting him close and lock the window. 

"He's coping." He nodded, "Still getting used to living on the ship with so many none Drell and not having to use a breather. But he is adapting well." 

She chuckled, carefully rubbing her hair dry with a second towel. "You took a while to settle into a new environment when you joined up." She reminded. 

"I was not expecting the Normandy to be so well equip." He nodded as she leant against him, watching the rain outside. "We will be leaving in the morning. Garrus wants us to be out of the system before the Reapers send in any more Geth or Collectors in here after us." 

"Shame," She sighed, "I like it here." 

"I know." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "But we can't keep it safe if we are fighting Reapers on it." 

"True." She nodded resting her head on his shoulder. 

He smiled softly and offered her a small glass of greenish liquid. "Doctor Chakwas has been helping develop a new batch. This should keep the over charged feeling around you for a while longer." 

"You know me too well." She smiled taking the glass and drinking it in one swig. "Mmm, tangy but sweet." She nodded feeling her limbs tickle with warmth and static. 

Being Techno-organic meant that normal alcohol had no effect, and so to try and help Shepard feel something in her human parts, even if it was just a warmth, Doctor Chakwas had started putting using an electrical device Mordin had made to charge the drinks, giving them a pleasant buzz that left Shepard feeling dizzy, happy and sometimes even just a little bit aroused, though that only ever happened when Thane was with her. 

Not that she minded. 

Thane was always honest with her and while it had been difficult to hear at first, listening to Thane tell her over and over again that she would be ok and that somehow, they would find a way to undo what had been done to her so many times while he held her safe in his arms at night had made it just that bit easier to believe. 

Just a little bit. 

Feeling something hard press against her back she smiled, and reached back, cupping Thane's crotch and rubbing the growing cock beneath the leather hearing Thane hiss softly as he tightened his hold on her. "I didn't think you'd still have the energy to play after that last fight." She admitted with a soft chuckle. 

"Rule one of being an assassin." Thane smiled, "Nap often to regain strength and energy." He explained, pushing up into her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

She nodded. "I need this." She said. 

"As you wish." He nodded, and softly pressed his lips against her neck, lightly tracing the healed scars there with the tip of his tongue as she continued to work his cock in her hand. 

The towel fell to the floor as Thane pulled her to sit in his lap in the large chair in the room, pushing the wet shirt away from her body and gently massaging her breasts, softly chewing her ear lobe as she undid his belt and pants. 

He leaned back in the chair, gently brushing her hair from her face as she slipped off his lap and to her knees between his legs, moaning as she kissed the head of his cock and gently squeezed and toyed with his balls as he petted her head. 

"So beautiful." he praised softly as she took the head of his pulsing length into her mouth and sucking hungrily. "Ahhh yes..." 

"Mmmmmm," Anna moaned, slowly taking mote of Thane thick smooth length into her mouth, feeling the head brush against the back of her throat as she suckled hungrily on his girth, trembling as he rolled his hips into her throat, moaning hotly as she continued to work his cock. 

"Anna..." He warned with a deep growl, but she didn't stop as she sucked harder, dragging her teeth over his length gently. 

It pushed Thane over the edge and he gripped the arms of the chair tightly as his cock erupted and spilled from her mouth as she took all she could of his cock into her mouth and swallowed her reward. The effect was instant, the light headed blurred vision and endless warm tingles that raced over her nerves and left her unable to stand or even think straight even as Thane gently lifted her back into his lap and hooked her legs over the arms at the back. 

"Thane?" She asked. 

"Shhh, I have you Anna." He promised and she trembled as Thane's hands gently rubbed down her body, leaving the lingering feeling of his hands over her as he continued to pet her, gentle kisses slowly working their way over her neck and shoulders with soft whispers of how beautiful she looked. 

"Thane..." 

"Shhh." He whispered, gently continuing to stroke her body, the arousal slowly growing as an echoed sensation of being stroked slowly worked its way over her body, a combination of the drink and her techno-parts trying to catch up as with her organic-parts. It was enough to send her wild with static surges and currents, mixing around her body while Thane slowly sent waves of biotic energy over her skin. 

"Thane... oh please..." 

He smiled and gently pressed the head of his cock into her burning heat, stopping as she stiffened for just a second, but it was enough and Thane stopped. "I won't hurt you." He promised. 

"I know." Shepard said and he gently cupped her face, rubbing a thumb under her eye softly as tears slowly seeped from her eyes. "I'm sorry Thane..." 

"You were raped, Anna. no matter what people say that kind of pain will always leave an injury for a long time." He said, softly kissing her cheeks and face as he gently stroked her back, placing a soft kiss to her lips as he wrapped her in his biotic again. 

It quickly grew into a more passionate kiss as he slowly pet and stroked her damp core, the touch leaving burning trails in his wake as she sat shaking and trembling atop him, moaning and panting as he bit at her neck and ear lobes, slowly rolling his hips into her pussy. 

"Tha-Thane!" She whined as he increased the energy in his biotics, the static in the air making her hair stand on ends as she clung to him, "Please..." she begged and then arched as he pushed deeper into her body moaning into a deep kiss as Thane moved deeper and faster inside her. 

She could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach, clawing to escape as she rode his length, the burning need that had been ignored for so very long at last being met and treated as she clung to her lover, shaking from head to toe as her body gave into instincts. 

"Thane... Thane please!" She begged as tears dripped down her face, "please!" 

"Almost." He promised softly, clutching her close as he moved faster and deeper within her until he pushed in as deep as he could and Shepard felt the heat of his cum seeping into her body, sending her own body into an overheated state and for a moment she blacked out. 

 

}~ She was back there, back in that horrid cold cell and she couldn't get out... He was inside her and he wouldn't stop! It hurt! it hurt so much! 

"You will never be free of me Shepard! You belong to me!!" 

"NO!!" ~{ 

 

"Anna?" 

"I'm here..." She panted feeling him holding her and her body shaking from the aftershocks. "Ho-how long...?" 

"A moment." Thane assured. "You are safe Anna, open your eyes." Slowly, she did and to her complete relief, she found herself safe, snuggly wrapped in Thane's warm coat, his arms around her body and not a single trace of Saren or the Reapers. 

"I'm safe?" She asked and Thane nodded, softly kissing her forehead. 

"You are safe." He assured.


	3. Kolyat Krios; Fleeting. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. FOREVER!!!!!!  
> But here it is. enjoy!

Kolyat Krios; Fleeting. NSFW 

"Anna?" 

"Yes Kolyat?" She asked looking up from her book, smiling as the young Drell fidgeted in the door way of her bed room. "Come." She bid and offered him a hand. 

He obeyed and she let him settle with his head against her breast and felt relax just a little more as she gently petted his head with her free hand, feeling his arms slowly snake around her waist like a nervous child. 

Never ask what's bothering him, he will tell you in his own time, that was how she'd learnt to be with Kolyat, he could be stubborn and brash, but after learning the truth about his father and living that life for a brief time, he had come back to her frightened and in need for time to rethink his own life. 

She gave him that freedom and asked only that he come to her when he felt it was right and while she missed having the young Drell at her side, talking the hours away, she knew he would not stay long this time, and when he did leave, it would be forever. 

She would miss him, but a Succubus did not linger like a sex craving whore when one of her lovers chose to leave her. 

"Would you be angry with me, if I asked to leave again?" he asked at last and she smiled setting her book aside. "I won't go if you don't want me to." 

"If I keep you here when your heart is elsewhere you'd be a prisoner," She told him. "Not everyone is able to life as a part of a harem all their lives." She added gently lifting his face. "I couldn't keep you here if your heart calls for someone or something else in life." 

"But you wouldn't..." he stopped and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm being selfish." 

"How?" She asked. 

"If things go wrong I come back to you then leave again only to run back... I feel like I'm using you." 

She laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Kolyat you could never use me, you don't have the heart to be so cruel." 

"And yet I leave and return and now I'm asking to leave again and I-" 

"And if you go and don't enjoy the life you take, you may come back again." She said, gently cutting off and putting a finger to his lips to keep him quiet as she spoke. "Don't feel like you must keep asking my permission to leave and return, if you find something else draws your heart then follow it, if it turns into something beautiful stay, if it withers and becomes a bad choice, my door and my heart is open to your return. Don't you see Kolyat, even without you I will live and feed from others just as I have lost lovers before you and have taken my fill from you in their stead. You are not my only Harem member and I know, as do all my kind, that one day I will lose all the Harem and replace them with someone new. It is my life and thus, if anyone is using anyone in this relationship, it's me who uses you." 

"And yet I willingly offer myself to you and then leave you... it feels unfair to me." He admitted taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. 

"That is because you are young, and love is still raw. Give it a few years and the feeling will fade and you will be as free with me as the rest of my Harem." 

He sighed softly and she smiled, "Kolyat Krios, listen to me." She said, "My life as a succubus will be long, longer than any Asari Matriarch and possibly longer than even Cassie, your life will be brief in comparison, if you wish our time to be a collection of lasting memories to you then return to me as often as you wish and share time with me as you desire, but remember you are not alone in that life and others share my time as well. If you wish to end it for a time with me, then do so and find your own place in life without me. Either way, I will remember you as my Harem member and should I need you, I will come to you. That is my choice just as you being here now is yours." 

"And I am free to come and go as I wish, I know my oath to you," he nodded. 

"Then do not come to me and ask if I will be mad if you leave when you know the answer." She said calmly and again kissed his forehead. "Now since we are talking about choices, do you wish to stay the night in my bed or you own?" 

It was an open offer he could refuse if he wished and it wouldn't hurt her, he knew this and still he hesitated for a second before moving and began to trail soft kisses to her neck as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled him closer. He was still hesitant even when she relaxed under his weight and offered herself to him, but that was one of the many reasons why she adored him so much, he may be an adult but the trauma he'd witnessed as a child had left him still needing that guiding hand, it was enough to make her giddy inside. 

She smiled and after removing his coat and shirt, she rolled them so she was atop him and captured his lips in a deep kiss as she rocked her hips over his hardening cock, feeling his hands trembling as they slid over her arms and pull the silk straps from her shoulders, as they parted for air she smiled and brought his face to her breast, moaning softly as he began to kiss and suckle on her hard nipples as she teased herself on his cock. 

She moaned louder as he managed to free himself from his pants and push the head of his length against her pussy as she pushed him back into the pillows and clutched hands with her own, stretching herself open on his fat cock with a pleased purr. "Ahh, ohh yes... Perfect... So thick..." She panted as he throbbed and twitched within her. 

"Mistress... Oh please..." he begged through gritted teeth as she rocked slowly on his length, taking every inch of his cock easily. "Please..." 

"Oh, don't worry Kolyat," she moaned and leant over him, "I'll make sure you never forget this." She promised and before he could speak again she moved, rocking her hips sharply and rapidly over his swollen length, gorging herself with his kisses as she rode him with near desperate vigour. 

She broke their kiss as her body hungrily squeezed and clenched around him, feeling his teeth at her ear lobe and his hands at her back as he moved to meet each thrust, panting and gasping sharply as his body raced towards release, driven near wild as she clutched him tight to her body. 

She felt his body stiffen within her body and heard him cry out in bliss seconds before his cock pulsed deep within her, filling her with his seed, feeling his arms close around her back weakly, even as he rested his head against her breast, intent on keeping her close and remaining buried within her just a little longer. 

"Thank you Anna," he panted softly. 

"Anytime, my dear Kolyat." She promised.


End file.
